


《玻璃眼瞳》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.意识流串联起来的小片段2.剧情捏造&私人解读3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 10





	《玻璃眼瞳》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.意识流串联起来的小片段  
> 2.剧情捏造&私人解读  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

1.the Candy

罗西喜欢糖果。

硬糖，软糖，夹心糖，巧克力糖，酒心糖，大量的糖果堆在厨房里，摆在餐桌上，也塞在罗西的床边和枕头底下。年幼的男孩穿着雪白的衣衫，金发柔软的覆住眼眸，他的口袋里有糖，他的手掌里有糖，他的口中当然也有糖。

过量的糖果损害了罗西的牙齿，更赋予了他一口发软的乳牙，多弗朗明哥喜欢听罗西喊他哥哥，那些渗进血液里的糖分甚至让罗西的声音都变的甜腻。

但他们的母亲却说，你不能再吃糖了，罗西。

她把看管的任务交给了多弗。

糖果，点心，蜂蜜泡出的下午茶，罗西在那个日子里被抱出了他糖做的摇篮，笨拙的牵着多弗的衣脚，小小的男孩紧追着自己的兄长不放，亦步亦趋，生怕多弗消失在玛丽乔亚又一个不知名的转角。

罗西和自己不一样。

他们走过屋内空荡的长廊，寻出宝箱里的皇冠带上，罗西兴奋的批着艳红的披风胡乱的奔跑，没几步就把自己绊在地上，多弗朗明哥因他被赋予兄长的职责，看护他，命令他，在不慎跌倒的时候将他搀起，替他取书架顶层的书籍，安抚他因没有糖果而哭泣的心。

罗西和他一点都不一样。

罗西是安静的，罗西是易碎的，罗西怕冷，罗西还怕疼，罗西是不曾驱使过奴隶的。

夜晚的时候他们共枕，是天龙人家庭里少见的亲昵，罗西的肩胛骨有一颗小小的红痣，艳丽而刺目的鲜红，像是沁出的血迹。

他学着母亲的样子，用亲吻安抚因为没有糖果而哭泣的罗西。

是甜的。

2.the Marbles 

他们活在垃圾堆里。

迁出玛丽乔亚的天龙人一家，在喊打喊杀的喧嚣里躲避着人们的追打，他们吃腐坏的蔬果，边角的碎肉，连野狗和猫都不屑啃食的食物残渣，甚至连夜里也不敢点灯取暖。而吃惯了糖果的罗西却安静的没有表现出任何抱怨，他甚至很少为此流泪，他金发的弟弟在这恐怖的灾殃面前展现出了惊人的坚强，甚至能在将那些近乎完好的蔬果抱到目前面前的时候还能带着微笑。

而他们的母亲也在笑，眼睛漂亮的像水晶。

但他们现在没有水晶了，他们只有玻璃。

仅剩的安稳时光里他们没有其他的娱乐，唯一能做的就是摆弄罗西收集起来的玻璃弹子，那些小小的，透明的弹子，因为封存了彩虹而在阳光底下闪烁，但是所有的玻璃都残缺不全，本该圆滑的球面被世界锐利的边角划出痕迹。

可罗西那样喜欢它们，喜欢那些残破的玻璃弹子超过他们曾经拥有的水晶摆件，他的弟弟跪在脏污的地面摆弄着那些玻璃，被额发挡住了眼睛显露出来，却像是莲花刚玉。

他以为他的弟弟是水晶，可谁料他其实是玻璃。他的枪口从未朝向过他，但他依然龟裂成了锋利的碎片。最后这碎片回到他的手里，割伤了他的手臂。

3.the Rose

他们曾经共享一个子宫。

有些时候，多弗朗明哥会觉得罗西的笨拙是自己的责任——因为兄长耗空了母体所能提供的养分，也耗空了她所能供给的一切智慧，一切力量与一切果敢，而剩余的渣滓最终凝成罗西南迪，可怜又可爱的金丝雀，他的小鸟儿，需要被装进笼子加以豢养。

他的国民又在朝他抛掷玫瑰。

德雷斯罗萨是他先祖的土地，而现在又终于成为他的故里，他可以将母亲的坟茔迁来此地，却无法以同样的方法对待罗西南迪。

三年之前他穿着全套的西装意图接回自己的弟弟，却只让那身衣服成就了他的葬礼。

他的枪口终于还是对准了他。

枪声响起，罗西南迪应声倒地，而他的心口渗出鲜血，染红了衬衣和飘落的雪花。他的红心的胸膛脆弱的起伏，嗓子里不断发出破鼓一般的闷响。那些血液正在他的胸口开成玫瑰。

他忽然感到了平静。

那么就这样吧。

有生以来，他第一次没对死于自己手下的人做任何确认，只是放任米尼翁的雪大朵大朵的落下，他的玫瑰在这样的雪景里精致的凋零，终于没再获得重生的机会——柯拉松毕竟还是死了。

他在那之后接到了罗的电话，叛逆期的小子以一种奇怪的语调表明自己想要再多闯荡一段时间，年轻的男孩拥有欲望是件好事，而罗也不是柯拉松那样被海军养成的脆弱又无力的鸟儿。

听说战国收敛了他弟弟的尸骨。

多弗朗明哥又一次接过投掷给他的玫瑰，七武海的身份到底还是赋予了他足够的便利，他的帝国正在以迅雷不及掩耳之势在地下建起，他还可以造访海军的“英雄”躺卧的墓地。

他看着手边的玫瑰大笑了起来。

4.for Tomb

明天，他会去给他的弟弟献上玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 子宫-womb  
> 坟墓-tomb  
> 唐吉柯德兄弟的三朵玫瑰，从子宫到坟墓，他们紧紧相连  
> 全文1500+，以上。


End file.
